The Niece
by downton fan
Summary: Mild spoiler alert if you haven't seen season 5. I'm sure I'm not the only one intrigued by Robert's comment to Atticus that he had been to Brancaster Castle before to see a niece of Lord Hexham.
1. Chapter 1

"I came here once when I was young, in old Lord Hexham's day. They were trying to unload a niece."

"I didn't know you'd been here before, Robert," said Cora on their way to their rooms. Fortunately they were nearby each other.

"It was a long time ago. I haven't thought about it for ages," Robert replied quietly as he followed her into her room. He looked around awkwardly, realizing she would need to direct Baxter to unpacking her things and change out of her travel clothes.

"Why don't you come back in a quarter of an hour," Cora said, just above a whisper while removing her hat. "I would like to hear about this niece." Robert rolled his eyes and kissed her check before making his way to the door.

After Barrow left him, Robert felt distracted since his brief conversation with Cora, but knew he needed to wait a few more minutes before going to see her. It always took her longer to unpack and refresh than it did him. In the silence that followed he thought back to that time in 1888. He was a young man, recently graduated from Oxford with the weight of the world on his shoulders. That July his father informed him of their financial situation and the need for him to marry money, but the season was already over. Before that Robert hadn't been thinking of marriage at all. He was ready to tour the continent and see the world. He was anxious to break free of the fetters of school and live his life. He knew this meant learning estate management and becoming accustomed to the title he would inherit some day and all the obligations that went with it, but that would also be an exciting change; a way for him to truly become a man. Marriage, however, sounded like a prison to him at that moment. But, there was nothing to be done, it was his duty and he was not raised to shirk his duty. He had to marry, or at least become engaged, to an heiress soon. That would keep the creditors at bay.

That August, his parents brought him to Brancaster Castle for the shooting and the niece.

August 1888

"Welcome to Brancaster Castle!," exclaimed Lady Hexham. Lord and Lady Grantham greeted their gracious hosts and thanked them for inviting them. Then Lady Hexham turned her attention to Robert.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lord Downton. I'd like to introduce you to our niece, Lady Evelyn."

"A pleasure, my lady," replied Robert as he bowed properly over her hand. He had a mask of stoicism that revealed nothing. This did not escape his mother's notice.

"You could try to smile, Robert," admonished Lady Grantham quietly as the party moved further into the castle. Robert's response was a mild grunt and shrug.

August 1924

"How did it go with Edith?" Cora asked as Robert climbed into bed.

"Well, I think. She seemed relieved to not be shouldering the secret anymore."

"And that you accept Marigold as your grandchild," added Cora.

"Yes. She asked for my forgiveness."

"Which you gave, of course," Cora remarked.

"Of course," replied Robert as he settled into bed and turned off the light on the table.

"So, do you want to tell me about Lord Hexham's neice?" asked Cora.

"Darling, you said it yourself, I need to relax," Robert said while pulling her into his arms. "I don't see how hashing up old business will help to calm me. However, there are other activities that can achieve that goal." He gently moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"First tell me a story, then we can move on to those "other activities," said Cora firmly while her hand caressed his cheek, letting him understand she was amenable to his advances.


	2. Chapter 2

"We went there for the grouse in 1888," began Robert. "Papa had just told me of our financial situation and the need for me to marry money to save Downton. I didn't arrive in a good mood. I hadn't really reconciled with the idea of marrying so young or with such limited options. I didn't grow up imagining I could marry whomever I wanted, but I did hope to make the choice based on more than money." Robert squeezed Cora's hand and paused at this point. He didn't want to harm her feelings.

August 1888

Lady Evelyn was paired with Robert on the first day of shooting. He wasn't surprised since he knew why they were there. He had to admit that she was pretty, with blond hair, bluish green eyes, and a pleasing figure. There was certainly nothing objectionable in her looks. They made polite conversation.

"I hope the weather holds," Lady Evelyn remarked.

"It is likely to, at this time of year anyway. We should have several days of good shooting, I'd say," replied Robert.

They talked more about the weather, in Northumberland, Yorkshire, and London. When he asked about the season, Lady Evelyn lit up, talking of her favorite balls and plays. While the conversation was smooth, Robert just felt something was missing.

"Do you like to read?" he asked. In response she rattled off the names of some magazines; not much there to work with, and she hadn't asked him about his preferences so that topic fell short. He didn't dare ask about politics.

Naturally they were seated together at dinner and nearly every meal after that. As he observed her he noted her precise manners and appropriate speech patterns. The topics of conversation were carefully chosen. Since he had a sister he knew a fair amount about women's fashions and her clothes seemed to be at the height of it.

One afternoon his father asked to walk with him.

"Well, son, what do you think of Lady Evelyn?" his father asked. "She's seems to fit the bill, in a lot of ways."

Robert did not answer right away. "Do we really know for sure that her dowry is large enough?"

"Oh, yes. That's been confirmed." Robert didn't like the sound of that. It seemed as if his father was moving this along without him. "Your mother also approves of her, Robert," he said meaningfully.

Robert knew that his father wanted to placate his mother in some way given how upset she was to hear of their financial situation. She had insisted that she approve of the match and his father wanted to give her that, at least. Robert knew he needed to slow things down soon or he would find himself married to Lady Evelyn by Christmas and it just didn't feel right yet.

August 1924

"That's it? Don't I get to hear the rest of the story?" asked Cora. Robert nuzzled her neck and chuckled.

"I think we've had enough story time for one night, Cora," Robert whispered into her hair. He'd had enough of thinking of the past. His lips kissed her hair and lingered at the back of her ear, making Cora arch and squirm with pleasure at the sensation.

"Robert," Cora quietly pleaded, "I want to know more about the niece."

"Tomorrow, my love," said Robert before bringing his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Robert a bit of time to convince his wife that the activities he had in mind would relax him and not aggravate his possible medical condition.

"Robert, perhaps this isn't a good idea, given what you told me earlier." Robert felt a certain panic at these words. She didn't mean to deny him because he _might_ have agina? His mind reeled, searching for solutions. Perhaps he could call the doctor in York for clearance. That would convince Cora, and the doctor was a man after all, he would understand. But perhaps the situation wasn't that bad yet.

"Cora, the doctor knows I'm a married man. If he felt there was a danger I'm sure he would have mentioned it," Robert replied casually while gently sliding his hand along her leg and under her nightgown. He tried to remain calm. His best hope was to combine a rational argument with seduction.

Cora was finding it difficult to reason through her argument and Robert's large, warm hand moving slowly up her leg convinced her that she did not want to argue any longer. She gave in to the warmth of his embrace and her desire to be with him.

Later that night

Robert lay awake after Cora fell asleep in his arms. He liked to hold her like this; to feel her body entwined with his and hear her soft breathing. He'd made mistakes in their marriage, more than he cared to admit, but he knew he made no mistake in whom he married. He thought back to that summer before he met Cora.

August 1888

Robert's family planned a fortnight stay at Brancaster Castle. The first week went by rather smoothly; his parents seemed to give him some distance. But early into the second week they stepped up their questions and innuendos. His mother began to make remarks in public which implied Robert would be declaring his intentions soon.

"Robert loves cricket!" enthused Violet. "You really must see him play sometime, Lady Evelyn. Of course, I'm certain you will." Lady Evelyn smiled appropriately at Lady Grantham and Robert, but inside Robert was seething. This was one in a stream of presumptuous comments on his mother's part. Again he had that feeling that the decision, the biggest decision of his life, was slipping out of his hands. He tried confronting his mother.

"Mama, do you think we could slow down a bit where Lady Evelyn is concerned. We only met 10 days ago," reasoned Robert.

"Robert, she has one of the largest dowries in England, she's pretty, accomplished, and will know how to be a countess without much training. I don't understand why you would wait," replied the Countess, dumbfounded. "If you don't snatch her up now you can be sure that someone else will. I doubt she'll make it to next season unengaged."

"I just know, mama. I'm not ready to make this decision yet. I need more time…time to consider the type of woman with whom I want to spend my life."

"Get to know her better then, but don't wait too long," admonished his mother.

As Lady Evelyn and Robert were walking arm and arm later that day he tried to engage her in conversation.

"Did you read anything interesting in your magazines today?" he asked.

"I spent some time looking through fashion plates. Mama wants me to have new dresses before Christmas." She continued to tell him about the designs she liked best. When she finished, he tried again.

"During the season did you happen to take in the science exhibition that opened recently?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically and then shook her head slowly. He searched for a new topic. In the meantime, he noticed that he did like the feel of her arm in his. Now and again when the ground was uneven, she leaned into him and he couldn't help notice her softness or the swell of her breasts. She also smelled very nice. He had to admit that he was attracted to her.

August 1924

The next morning Robert felt Cora stir next to him. It was a good thing too, as neither of them had awoken to dress themselves during the night. It would be best if they rose early and did that now. But in the predawn, pre-awake stage Robert thought about how much he should tell Cora about the niece. He decided they'd been married long enough for him to be honest. And really, there wasn't that much to tell, was there?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people have enjoyed this story.

"Cora, I really think I'd be fine for the shoot this afternoon," insisted Robert when they were alone after luncheon.

"I insist that you take it easy, Robert," was Cora's reply. "Let's do something together. How about asking one of the servants for a tour of the castle? I haven't really seen much of it yet."

"Very well. I'll see if we can get that disagreeable butler to arrange it."

"Wonderful! And then you can tell me more about the niece," replied Cora with a smirk.

"Thank you for taking the time, Mrs. Smith." The housekeeper bowed her head upon these words and took her leave of Lord and Lady Grantham who remained in the ante-library.

"How long did you stay here last time?" asked Cora, hoping to get Robert talking.

"A fortnight," he replied catching her eyes. He moved to the love seat she occupied and took her hand. "There really isn't much to tell."

"Was she hideous?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say that. She was quite attractive," Robert said while looking off into the distance.

"Really? Then why didn't it work out. What went wrong?"

"Honestly, aside from the obvious attraction there wasn't much that was right about it," he replied, bringing his eyes back to hers. "I did feel somewhat guilty, however."

Cora perked up at this. "Oh? What did you have to feel guilty over, Robert?"

"I mentioned that she was attractive."

"More than once, dear."

"Well, my parents were keen on the match. From their perspective she had everything they wanted for me; beauty, wealth, position, the right upbringing and education. They asked me to seriously consider her and so I tried. One night, a couple of nights before we were to leave, my parents and Lord and Lady Hexham mysteriously left us alone." Robert paused for a moment and Cora tried not to rush him. She tightened her hold on his hand.

"What happened, Robert?" she prompted.

"We kissed, quite deeply," he replied gravely as a blush crept up his neck. "I'm not really sure how it happened, but suddenly she was in my arms. I realized that I enjoyed holding her and kissing her." Cora tried not to seem too surprised. She suspected Robert wasn't completely inexperienced like she was when they met, but it was still hard to hear this story. But then again, she asked for it, so now she needed to see it through with him.

"I'm even more confused now, Robert. If she possessed all the qualities you wanted and you felt…well, connected to her in _that_ way, why didn't you offer for her?" she asked.

"She had qualities my parents wanted, Cora, not those I desired. I may have been very attracted to her, but over the course of the two weeks I realized she wasn't right for me. Attraction alone was only going to take us so far, but I worried that we wouldn't have enough else to keep us going."

"What did she lack?" asked Cora. Robert thought for a moment.

"I know my impromptu speech on our last anniversary wasn't all that romantic," he began.

"I didn't expect anything, Robert," she interrupted.

"But still," he said meaningfully and paused. "It may not have been romantic, but I did mean what I said. She may have had the beauty, but she was lacking brains and a conscience, as far as I could tell. Cora, when I met you the following season it was so different. We had real conversations about history, books, even politics."

"Yes, my penchant for those conversations with men often got me into trouble with my mother, until I met you. Most men politely moved on after one of _those_ conversations," said Cora.

"Not me," said Robert seriously. "When I met you I realized what was missing from the previous women I'd known. I don't think I fully understood it before then. Your wit made me laugh, too, which was delightful." They both smiled at this, Robert enthusiastically and Cora a bit sheepishly. It was rare that Robert was so open with his feelings and now she was glad she had pushed him to tell her the story.

"But, Robert, how did you end it with Lady Evelyn?" she asked.

"I didn't propose and fortunately she didn't mention the incident to anyone. If she had I may have been forced into the marriage. It was my own thoughtlessness to allow the kiss to continue. It didn't go beyond that, though. A couple of days later I left and a month after that we heard she was engaged. I suspect she may have been dangling a few of us along to ensure success in the long run. I'm sure she chose against me as well for it would have been easy enough for her to force the issue. I am grateful for the experience though, because it helped me realize and identify the wife that would be the perfect match for me," Robert said as he leaned in to kiss her. He intended a rather chaste kiss, expecting they could be interrupted at any time, but given the nature of their discussion it deepened quite quickly. They melted into each other for a moment or two, until Cora pulled gently away with a quizzical look on her face.

"Whom did she marry?" asked Cora, thinking it was probably someone they'd met over the years.

"The Earl of Clarendon," replied Robert importantly.

"Lady Evelyn is Lady Clarendon?" asked Cora with much surprise. She did know her, not well, but they'd certainly met. "Isn't she the one who paid you undo attention the season after we married?"

"That's the one," said Robert.

"Oh, Robert," she laughed, "I wish you had told me this story a long time ago. There was a period early in our marriage when I worried you had feelings for her."

"No, darling. I tried not to be rude, but I did not have feelings for her. My heart was never engaged. Not like with you," said Robert. She reached her hands around his neck and gently stroked his hair as their lips joined again in a passionate kiss. Moments later, not nearly long enough, they heard voices and footsteps enter the room.

"Pardon me," Lord Sinderby said with a disapproving tone. Robert and Cora slowly moved apart and stood to greet their frosty host. Their outward demeanor was friendly, but stoic. On the inside they were each thinking that the shooting ended far too soon that afternoon.


End file.
